¡Olvide el problema de los puerros!
by Kagamine-San
Summary: Este es un one-shoot (Por el momento) de vocaoid ¡Espero que les guste! Es increíble como una travesura sale al aire por una estupidez que te hace pensar: ¿Como no me dí cuenta antes? Es corto pero espero que les agrade. Advertencias: Ninguna xd


La casa de los Vocaloid estaba en completo silenció, Miku había salido a un viaje, Meiko y Kaito estaban en grabación de unos videos , Luka y Gakupo salieron a comer Sushi a un restaurant y Gumi saco a pasear a su perrito … hasta que de repente…

- Rin! -Gritó Len, Asiendo retumbar toda la casa, El rubio estaba parado en el medio de la cocina con los puños cerrados y una expresión de enojo en su semblante.  
Llevaba una camisa blanca y fina un poco suelta y con los primeros botones de arriba desabrochados y unos jeans grises, Estaba descalzo.

- Que quieres, Len? – La nombrada había acudido lo más rápido que pudo a la cocina, en espera de una respuesta a su tan repentino llamado. Ella estaba vestida con un vestido blanco y amarillo que le llegaba sobre las rodillas y también estaba descalza. Llevaba sus respectivos accesorios como las tradicionales hebillas y moño blanco en su cabello.  
Ella estaba un poco sonrojada, Len se veía extremadamente sexy, como todas las mañanas en que despertaba, pero notó su expresión de enojo y se empezó a preguntar ¿Por qué estaría así?

- Kagamine Rin, ¿Qué haz hecho? –Preguntó el rubio al ver a Rin en la misma habitación.

La de orbes azules miró el suelo sonrojada y triste, como si la hubieran descubierto de una pequeña travesura que había hecho.

- Len! Yo te juro que no lo hice apropósito, El árbol se atravesó! –Dijo Rin agachando la cabeza con arrepentimiento disimulado.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – Dijo Len torciendo la cabeza a un lado, expresando no haberla entendido.

''_Yo y mi estúpida bocota!'' - Pensó Rin –''Disimula torpe…Disimula''  
_

__- ¿Tiene que ver con nuestra aplanadora, Road Roller? –Preguntó Len, creyendo saber que paso.

- ¿Aplanadora? ¿C-Cual aplanadora? ¿Nuestra aplanadora? – Dijo Rin 'Disimulando'- No! Como crees? No le paso nada a nuestra aplanadora – Rin kagamine no era nada buena disimulando.

- Dímelo ya! – Dijo el rubio acercándose a centímetros de la chica, haciendo que esta se sonroje de sobre manera. – Si no me lo dices, me obligaras a besarte – Dijo el rubio acercándose aun más.

Era lo que ella más quería en ese instante, pero no era el momento adecuado, debía confesar la verdad. Puso las manos en el pecho del rubio y lo empujo levemente mientras agachaba la cabeza sonrojada – Esta bien.. te diré – Soltó un suspiro de infinita resignación y prosiguió.

- Nuestra aplanadora estaba taaaaan bonita que quise salir a dar un paseo y…- La rubia agacho aun más la cabeza, con las lagrimas asomándose por sus ojos.

- ¿¡La huerta de puerros!? – Dijo al borde de la desesperación el rubio – Por favor dime que no le paso nada a los puerros de Miku!

- No!, Yo me di contra un árbol, no contra la huerta – Dijo Rin mientras su cara cada vez se tornaba más roja.

El rubio soltó un suspiro de alivio.

- Déjame terminar, por favor. El árbol fue el que cayó sobre los puerros. – Dijo rascándose la nuca mientras 'reía' nerviosamente.

- RIN! MI APLANADORA? COMO ESTA? – Exclamó Len volviendo a desesperarse.

- Pues…La aplanadora sobrevivió.. apenas – Dijo Rin mirando por la ventana, tratando de distraerse un poco con los pajaritos y los árboles ,y las flores ,y las casas ,y cualquier cosa ecepto la desesperación de su hermano. Hasta que derepente su cerebrito se avivo y pensó :''_ESPEREN! Al principio no estaba tan enojado.. todo quiere decir que el no estaba enojado por la aplanadora y los puerros… si no que era por otra cosa.. que tonta fui, ¿como no me di cuenta antes?''_

- Perdón – Dijo haciendo breves reverencias.

- Ahora compraras una nueva aplanadora! –Gritó Len

- Esta bien – Dijo Rin.

Unas horas después la nueva aplanadora ya estaba en el patio de la mansión Vocaloid y los Kagamine estaban admirando su belleza.

- Hay que admitirlo… Esta aplanadora se ve mejor que la anterior –Dijo Len sonriendo y abrazando a Rin.

- Si! Esta es más grande, de seguro puede aplastar más Kaitos! – Dijo con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

Todo estaba perfecto hasta que de repente:

- QUE DIABLOS LE PASO A MI HUERTA DE PUERROS! RIN, LEN, VENGAN AQUÍ INMEDIATAMENTE! – La voz de Miku jamás había sonado tan enojada.

Los Kagamine se echaron a correr buscando escondite.

- Diablos… Olvidamos arreglar la Huerta antes de que Miku llegara de su viaje – Dijo Len corriendo al lado de la rubia.

- Len… tal vez no sea el momento pero.. ¿Por qué te habías enojado ayer cuando me llamaste? – Pregunto la rubia con un deje de interés.

- Pusiste la cubetéra en el refrigerador…VACÍA!

A Rin le cayó una gota de sudor por la Sien y siguió corriendo. Tal vez sí se escondían en el sucio cuarto de Meiko, al que sabían Miku jamás entraría, Sobrevivirían..

…¿Fin?..


End file.
